


Hope

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final, John habrá muerto por Hope. El universo tiene un sentido del humor encantador. Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690706) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



Y aquí tenéis otra traducción de los increíbles fics de **lifeonmars** , que me ha permitido traducir sus historias. Antes de que empecéis a leer, aviso, es preciosa, pero lloré cuando la leí, lloré cuando la traducí, y lloraré cada vez que la lea XD

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

El hombre que John salvó se llama Hope. Jefferson Hope.

Al final, John habrá muerto por Hope. El universo tiene un sentido del humor encantador.

Empezó como un día normal: un tiroteo tras las líneas enemigas. Pero el soldado raso – Hope, John lo sabe ahora – se movió demasiado pronto, se expuso a sí mismo. Un error de novato. El instinto lanzó a John frente a la bala, y la buena suerte la envió a través de su hombro y no en su pecho o en la parte trasera de su cráneo. Pérdida de sangre y nada más. Pero cuando su pierna colapsó bajo él una semana después, su suerte probó estar bastante podrida después de todo.

Aneurisma, el doctor explicó, aunque John no necesitaba ninguna explicación.

Se sentó en aceptación estoica mientras un médico incómodo expuso los resultados de su escáner TC: aneurisma cerebral, causada probablemente por una fluctuación en la presión arterial desde su herida reciente. Su pierna había colapsado como el resultado de un accidente cerebrovascular menor, y probablemente se debilitaría de forma permanente. Dada su esperanza de vida recién proyectada, la idea de una incapacidad permanente no parecía un importante revés.

"Me temo que el pronóstico," tartamudeó el doctor, y algo sobre "terminal", y luego "podría ser en cualquier momento", seguido por una disculpa torpe. El trato con los pacientes no estaba tan mal, considerando todo. No hay manera de suavizar este tipo de noticias. John no está seguro de que hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo. Nunca tendrá que hacerlo, después de esto, en todo caso.

No, lo peor de todo no es el hospital, el curso de terapia física, o incluso el viaje de vuelta a casa con ropas de civil. Lo peor de todo es la habitación. Espartana, gris. Sábanas ásperas estiradas en esquinas duras, todo tan prieto y sombrío como la mirada en los ojos del doctor. No hay ningún esfuerzo por disfrazarlo de lo que realmente es: una sala de espera. Ahora John es un doctor exiliado en una sala de espera por el resto de sus días. Es una ironía de la mejor cosecha, amarga, con un ligero regusto acre.

A veces piensa que es un cobarde por no acabar con ello. Tiene una pistola. Pero a decir verdad, la pistola es la solución cobarde. Si este es su destino, que sea. Esperará.

Harry le ofrece su habitación de invitados, pero John sabe de sobra que la habitación de invitados viene completamente amueblada con los apretones de manos de Harry y su histrionismo. Entre la habitación y la vida gastada bajo la mirada acuosa y compasiva de Harry, John escoge la habitación. Harry no necesita ninguna excusa adicional más para sumirse a sí misma en un estado de estupor, y un hermano enfermo terminal viviendo bajo su nariz es el modelo de oro de las excusas excelentes.

John camina a través de Londres, moviéndose como un fantasma, esperando pasar como el hombre al que nadie mira. Lo consigue, mayormente. Piensa mucho acerca de cómo quiere morir, porque no parece que haya mucho más en su lista de "tareas". Camina porque piensa que quizás cause menos problemas si es el hombre que no se mueve encontrado una mañana en el parque. Un par de horas de trabajo para los policías, pero la autopsia revelará que es muerte por causas naturales, y estará hecho. Reza para que no sea un niño el que le encuentre. intenta mantenerse lejos de los niños, si es posible.

Mantiene una nota en su cartera por si acaso, con un breve resumen de su condición médica y el número de Harry. Está tentando de escribir _Si estoy muerto, llama a Harry Watson_ justo encima. Es el único que apreciaría la broma, sin embargo, lo que mayormente anula su propósito.

Lo que sabe seguro es una cosa: no quiere morir en un Tesco. Sería humillante, mayormente. Sería probable que colapsara junto a alguna anciana intentando hacer su compra, y ella gritaría mientras él chocaría con el suelo en el pasillo de los productos, y después ella tendría sueños horribles sobre comprar en Tesco por varios años. Quizás no sería capaz de volver a uno nunca más. Y después no podría hacer su compra, y alguien más tendría que hacerlo por ella. No, eso es completamente inaceptable. Intenta hacer su propia compra tan pronto como es posible para minimizar las posibilidades.

No se siente para nada enfermo, lo que ya es algo.

Lo último que quiere oír es su nombre gritado a través de un tramo del parque verdoso, porque el anonimato es lo que ha cultivado desde que regresó a casa, cuidándolo como un jardinero mimaría a los tomates premiados. Pero no puede ser maleducado, así que cuadra sus hombros para hacer frente al origen del grito. Con alguna suerte, puede hacer este encuentro tan olvidable como sea posible para todos los involucrados.

En esta mañana en particular resulta ser Mike Stamford. Un compañero médico, nada menos. La sonrisa de John se siente evidentemente falsa mientras agita la cálida mano de Mike y se prepara a sí mismo por las inevitables preguntas cuyas respuestas nadie quiere oír.

"John", dice Mike, su sonrisa de hoyuelos demasiado brillante, como mirar directamente al sol. "No te he visto desde hace años. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Oí que estabas en Afganistán?"

"Me dispararon" dice John, señalando con su bastón, y espera que una verdad parcial sea suficiente.

El ceño de Mike se frunce. "Lamento oir eso", dice. "Te ves bien, sin emabrgo. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien", miente John, la mentira más reflexiva que se dice a sí mismo estos días. Cuando la gente pregunta por su salud, sabe que no quieren escuchar la verdad: _No estoy mal, estoy esperando a morirme de un aneurisma cerebral, lo que podría pasar en cualquier momento._ Desvía la conversación, como una pelota de voleibol a través de la red. "¿Cómo estás tú, sin embargo? ¿Qué tal los niños?"

"Están todos bien," sonríe Mike. "Creciendo como semillas. Estoy dando clases en el Bart ahora. iba camino allí." Hace una pausa e inclina su cabeza, estudiando a John. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Dónde vives ahora?"

"Si, estoy bien. Bien. Tengo un sitio, sabes - una habitación, la encontraron para mí – no está lejos. Bien situada." Traga. "Fue genial verte, Mike." Fue. Tiempo pasado. Espera que Mike pille la indirecta.

Inesperadamente, Mike pone una mano sobre el hombre de John. "Es bueno verte también," dice, y no es de ninguna manera una broma, o una despedida, como fue la de John. "De verdad. ¿Estás – estás libre, en este momento? Me encantaría tomar un café''

Todos los instintos disponibles de John le dicen que corra. Desconecta. Mike es un hombre bueno y decente, y no necesita saber que el viejo amigo al que acaba de invitar a tomar un café podría no estar disponible el próximo mes porque igual está muerto. No son noticias alegres, desde luego no algo que quiera difundir. Lo mejor para todos es que John proponga una cita en la ciudad, y asientan y se den la mano y vayan por caminos separados.

Mira a Mike a los ojos y siente una puñalada de culpa por la cálida mirada que ve ahí. La parte de John que le gusta saltar en frente de balas es la primera en hablar.

"Si, estoy – estoy libre," dice, y se pega a sí mismo en cuanto lo hace.

"Necesitas una mejor planificación de la vida," afirma Mike, mientras John sacude niega con su cabeza. ''Estas habitaciones son infernales, y no intentes pretender lo contrario. Necesitas encontrar un compañero de piso."

Planificación de la vida. Si solamente Mike supiera que "vida" era la palabra clave en esa frase. "Eso no es realmente posible."

"No seas ridículo." Mike sorbe de su café.

John se las ha arreglado para no revelar nada, pero esto se está dirigiendo peligrosamente a un punto donde tendrá que confesarlo. "No podría pagar el alquiler," protesta. "De todas formas, ¿Quién me querría como compañero de piso?"

"Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy."

John se queda mirando al vaso de papel en sus manos. "En serio, Mike. No puedo hacer esto. Aprecio la oferta, de verdad."

"Ven conmigo a Barts," dice Mike. "Algunos viejos compañeros siguen allí. Les encantaría verte."

Esto es, de nuevo, una idea terrible, por lo que John no lo entiende cuando se encuentra a sí mismo siguiendo a Mike por las familiares escaleras del hospital. Igual el golpe a cortocircuitado la parte de su cerebro responsable de tomar buenas decisiones.

Su terapeuta probablemente diría que está siguiendo a Mike a causa de una profunda necesidad de lazos emocionales que se ha estado negando durante este tiempo tan difícil. Pero su terapeuta es una mierda.

El cómo se encuentra John buscando un piso con Sherlock Holmes al día siguiente es, después de todo esto, incluso más difícil de entender. John se sienta en una butaca muy confortable en el 221b de Baker Street, los pensamientos ahogados por varias alarmas internas, intentando pensar de liberarse de esta situación insostenible. Se está permitiendo vivir una fantasía, pretender que no ha recibido ningún diagnóstico, y esto tiene que parar. A pesar del magnetismo de otro mundo de Sherlock, que el hombre lanza como una antorcha emite luz, John necesita ir por su lado.

"Mira," dice, mirando la silueta esbelta de Sherlock en las sombras. "Se lo he dicho a Mike, no soy material de compañero de piso en estos momentos. Lo siento. Es un sitio encantador. Estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas en encontrar a alguien más."

Sherlock le ignora. En su lugar, se le queda mirando con un mirada brillante y afilada, y John se da cuenta de que no puede apartar la mirada. "Eres un doctor," dice Sherlock. "Un médico militar."

"Si," dice John, peleando por levantarse. "Pero te lo he dicho, no puedo – tengo que irme."

"¿Eras bueno?"

"Muy bueno," dice John automáticamente, antes de que pueda pararse.

"Has visto un montón de heridas entonces. Muertes violentas."

La tentación circula a través de John, y está completamente vencido. Como un hombre hambriento en un buffet, se rompe, maldiciéndose interiormente por la falta de auto control. Los ojos brillantes de Sherlock, la increíble mente de Sherlock, la oscura promesa de una escena del crimen como la guerra que conoció: todo lo que John necesita es un brillo ante él, oro bajo un dragón dormido. Cojea a través de la puerta tras Sherlock Holmes, esperando que el dragón duerma lo suficiente como para dejar que las cosas se pongan interesantes. Sólo esta vez, piensa. Sólo esta vez.

John no se ha reido tanto en años. Mientras agarra su costado, y su hombro se roza contra el del hombre extraño y eléctrico que acaba de conocer, John piensa que podría morir ahora mismo y no sería malo en absoluto. Es un pensamiento terriblemente egoísta, pero lo tiene igual.

"Sra. Hudson," grita Sherlock, "el Dr. Watson _tomará_ la habitación de arriba."

"Espera," jadea John, el corazón golpeando y la cabeza zumbando al compás. Se supone que no va a hacer esto; se supone que no debería ni correr. La tarde será mucho menos divertida para Sherlock si John se desploma en el pasillo encantadoramente empapelado de la Sra. Hudosn. "Espera. Sherlock, de verdad no puedo."

Sherlock mira hacia él. "¿Por qué no?"

"Podría morir," dice John, y por fin la verdad está fuera. "En cualquier momento."

Sherlock le mira como si le acabaran de salir alas. "¿Y?"

John se apoya contra la pared, ordenando a su cabeza que deje de zumbar. "¿Eso no te preocupa?"

"Casi muero dos veces la última semana," dice Sherlock con total naturalidad. "Si estás de acuerdo con ello, yo también lo estoy."

Se miran, y la boca de Sherlock insinúa una sonrisa. No se da cuenta, piensa John. Lo está malinterpretando. Necesito aclarárselo, decirle que lo digo en serio, que estaba hablando de morir a causa de correr en medio de un caso. Que mi morir es un tema totalmente independiente.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se extiende a las esquinas de sus ojos, y es demasiado contagioso. John sonríe de vuelta y se encuentra con que no puede explicar nada. "Me parece justo," dice, y si hay un infierno, acaba de reservar una habitación en él.

Dispara a un hombre esa noche sin dudarlo. A pesar de la tendencia reciente de John a tomar pésimas decisiones, esta es la mejor, más sencilla decisión que ha hecho en mucho tiempo. Librar al mundo de un asesino en serio que estaba a punto de matar a Sherlock Holmes parece algo obvio.

Sherlock no puede averiguar el nombre real del asesino en serie. El hombre conducía un coche, pero sus papeles de identificación han desaparecido; nada en el taxi, y mucho menos en el cuerpo. Parece preocupar a Sherlock, pero sólo brevemente. El taxista estaba trabajando para alguien llamado Moriarty, y eso es lo suficientemente intrigante.

John encuentra una cosa tranquilizadora en su nueva vida con Sherlock. Está viviendo con el único hombre de Londres que apreciaría encontrar un cuerpo en su piso.

Sherlock deja partes del cuerpo en el frigorífico, dispara a la pared, y abandona a John aproximadamente un treinta por ciento en los lugares que visitan. No está exactamente en la escala de "Nunca te he dicho que soy un enfermo terminal", pero algunos días se queda muy cerca.

John tiene la intención de decírselo a Sherlock. Tiene una explicación preparada, los detalles médicos listos, un millar de disculpas en la punta de su lengua. Pero el tiempo se escapa, una cantidad sorprendente de tiempo para alguien en la condición médica de John. Cada mañana que John se despierta en la habitación de arriba es un día más cerca para el inevitable accidente que podría explicar fácilmente antes de que pase. Y cada mañana baja las escaleras, decidido, y Sherlock le desarma con una mirada. Hoy no. Sólo un día más de esta fantasía, esta vida prestada, esta burbuja dulce y frágil que está en la punta del dedo de John. Sólo uno.

Sherlock no se merece esto. Se merece un compañero que esté ahí los próximos veinte años, asegurándose de que tiene leche y que come más de una vez al día, asegurándose de que exprese gratitud de forma apropiada en interacciones sociales. John podría hacer esto fácilmente por los próximos veinte años, incluso más. Sabe que quizás sea el único hombre en la tierra que podría.

Para su gran sorpresa, su pierna ha mejorado. Apenas necesita ya su bastón.

John hace su maleta una mañana. Camisas y jerséis y un par de libros, un neceser, una pistola. Llama a la oficina del RAMC* desde su móvil y deja un mensaje en el que dice que necesita encontrar otra habitación. Hace su cama de forma pulcra y se sienta, mirando por la ventana a los tejados grises y las chimeneas mugrientas de Baker Street y un cielo nublado con trozos azules.

Pisadas rápidas en las escaleras, y John apenas tiene tiempo de girarse hacia la puerta, mucho menos esconder la maleta, antes de que Sherlock entre en la habitación en una llamarada de abrigo e indignación.

"Lestrade no contesta a su teléfono, tenemos que bajar a la Met*, y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quiere - ¿qué _demonios_ estás haciendo?"

John suelta el borde del colchón con cierta dificultad. Su voz no quiere funcionar. "Yo – ve primero, Sherlock"

Sherlock le mira. "Te vas. ¿Por qué?"

Los tejados grises fuera de la ventana no miran a John como lo hace Sherlock, así que John los estudia. "Estás ocupado," dice. "Te lo diré más tarde."

"No tienes otro sitio donde vivir," dice Sherlock. John puede sentir sus ojos escaneándole, buscando y catalogando pruebas. Sherlock lo verá todo, pero no puede ver esto. Nunca podrá adivinar lo que hay dentro del cráneo de John, esperando: asintomática, silenciosa. "Vas a…casa de tu hermana. Estás preparando todo para ir a otra habitación."

John exhale. Las nubes se reúnen sobre los tejados. "Necesitas dejar de hacer eso."

"Esto no tiene sentido," dice Sherlock. "Deja tu maleta. Vamos a salir."

"Sherlock. Hay cosas –" John traga, y mira finalmente hacia arriba. Algo muy duro, muy grande, se atasca en la parte posterior de su garganta. "Hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí. No puedo hacer esto más."

"No hay nada que puedas decirme que pueda provocar que quiera que te vayas," dice Sherlock rotundamente.

El corazón de John late muy rápido. Parece vibrar entre ellos en la habitación ordenada y recientemente vaciada. "No puedes saber eso."

Sherlock casi se mofa. "Puedo."

John se levanta rígidamente y estira su sweater. Se endereza, enfrenta a Sherlock tan directamente como puede manejar. " No hagas esto difícil," dice en voz baja.

"No quieres irte."

John no responde. Inclina su cabeza para mirar a Sherlock. Los ojos de Sherlock son tormentosos, su cara está inusualmente pálida.

"John."

"Lo siento," dice John.

Consigue llegar a la mitad de las escaleras, arrastrando su maleta, antes de que Sherlock llegue corriendo detrás él, le agarre de su hombro malo y le pare de forma brusca.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, Sherlock –" comienza John débilmente, pero Sherlock captura su boca en un beso y le corta.

Las manos de Sherlock acunan la parte de atrás del cuello de John, pasando con cautela a través del pelo corto de su nuca. La cabeza de John se inclina hacia atrás de forma incómoda mientras Sherlock se alza sobre él, y la maleta que John llevaba en su mano golpea el suelo con un sonido que resuena por la escalera. Por un momento delirante John teme que vaya a morirse justo ahí, porque su vista se nubla y su corazón amenaza con explotar, pero conforme los segundos pasan y parece que sigue respirando, suspira y se rinde completamente ante Sherlock y el beso.

Cuando se separan, Sherlock le mira con algo cercano al miedo en sus ojos brillantes.

"Eso funciona," dice John con voz ronca, y es un hombre fuerte, pero nadie podría ser así de fuerte. Consigue lanzar una sonrisa débil, y Sherlock la devuelve.

John no muere cuando es secuestrado y atado a una silla por acróbatas chinos. Tampoco muere cuando se mete en una pelea a puño limpio con un informante de la mafia tuerto y borracho que le dobla en tamaño.

No muere cuando la punta de un cuchillo se le clava en su pierna en un callejón trasero en Covent Garden, o cuando se enfrenta a un sospechoso de asesinato acorralado que sujeta una sartén.

Para un hombre con una sentencia de muerte colgando sobre su cabeza, John parece ser muy hábil para la supervivencia.

Caminan a paso ligero por South Bank una noche en dirección al puente de Waterloo, manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus chaquetas y el aliento empañando su camino. El cielo da vueltas sobre ellos, una franja de negro sobre edificios y puentes, frío y estampado de estrellas. Estrellas de las que, graciosamente, Sherlock sabe muy poco.

"Hermoso, ¿verdad?" dice Sherlock, y John le mira sorprendido. Sherlock solo habla poéticamente en raras ocasiones, y sus cumplidos están normalmente reservados para los criminales particularmente inteligentes que logran engañarle. John mira hacia arriba de nuevo a la vastedad que hay sobre ellos, una rara noche clara sin la contaminación del humo y las luces de la ciudad.

"Te quiero," dice John, porque bajo la bóveda celeste, está repentinamente seguro de que necesita decirlo antes de que pase otro minuto.

Caminan un momento en silencio.

"Obviamente," dice en voz baja Sherlock, su voz tan llena de cariño que la palabra significa algo más.

John ahoga algo que es casi una risa. Sus ojos pican. "¿Soy tan transparente?"

"Si," dice Sherlock, e inesperadamente alarga un brazo y le entrelaza con el de John, acercándole hasta que andan a pasos cortos, los costados presionados juntos en medio del frío.

"Que tedioso para ti," dice John, inclinándose para empujar el brazo de Sherlock con su hombro.

"Ni por un minuto," responde Sherlock.

John no muere cuando un asesor criminal le rodea de explosivos, que acaba siendo algo bueno, porque Sherlock quiere besarle desesperadamente cuando todo ha acabado.

Están completamente de acuerdo en ese tema.

Cuando John muere, no es para nada como se lo espera, y ha tenido un tiempo sorprendentemente largo para prepararse.

Están corriendo por un oscuro callejón persiguiendo a un ex convicto culpable, los adoquines destelleando bajo sus pies, cuando de repente los adoquines se acercan demasiado a la cara de John y todo vibra de forma extraña. Traga. Sus pies se sienten entumecidos.

Escucha a Sherlock parar en alto y dar media vuelta. Manos fuertes le dan la vuelta y le colocan de costado. Sherlock saca su móvil para llamar a una ambulancia, pero John pone una mano en su brazo. "No te molestes," dice, sintiendo algo decaer. Sherlock llama de todas formas, agachándose sobre los adoquines hasta que sus ojos están al nivel de John, hasta que está tumbado a su lado. Alguien contesta a la llamada. "Venid ahora," dice Sherlock, y cuelga.

Shrelock alarga su brazo y tira a John para colocarle junto a él, como si estuvieran en la cama, como si las baldosas fueran las familiares sábanas frescas de Sherlock. Un brazo cálido y calmado le acerca, acuna la curva de la espalda de John. Su rostro es lo que John más puede ver. Los ojos de Sherlock están muy abiertos, pero no parece sorprendido. Parece muy joven e inexpresablemente triste.

Lo sabe. Lo ha sabido todo este tiempo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, piensa John, y sonríe, débilmente. Porque de alguna manera, alguna parte profunda y escondida de John sabia esto, sabía que no había nada que pudiera esconder de Sherlock, ningún hueco de su cerebro demasiado tapado para que Sherlock lo bañara en luz. Sherlock lo sabía; Sherlock se lo llevó de todos modos.

Se miran el uno al otro comprendiendo sin palabras, y Sherlock le da una sonrisa vacilante y medio torcida en respuesta. "Te tengo," dice, su voz profunda y temblorosa.

"Está bien," dice John, porque lo está. De verdad lo está. "Yo también te tengo."

Es mucho mejor de lo que jamás podría haber esperado.

 

 

 

*Hope es esperanza en inglés, para aquellos que no lo sepan.

*RAMC: Royal Army Medical Corps. Algo así como el Cuerpo Médico del Ejército Real.

*MET: estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con la Metropolitana, quizás la policía o la universidad. Hay demasiados lugares que se abrevian con MET en Londres.


End file.
